All Our Days
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: To Konata Yukimura, losing her mom broke her in mind and soul. Punching a guy at school, she gets moved to E-Class where she meets the creature who plans on being her new teacher. Not only that, but he will also be her new guardian? He doesn't tell her why, only that he's keeping a promise and hopes that with time, she will let her walls down and except more people in her life.


**Heya Readers!**

**So I should mention this right now, I know ****Akari Yukimura is Aguri 's younger sister, and there's a hole plot about it. I'm not gonna use that. ****Kaede Kayano will still be apart of E Class but won't have the huge secret close to the end.**

**And while I know that Assassination Classroom is a comedy, I wanted to let you know that heavy topics will be added to this story. Depression, anxiety, and suicidal thoughts. Not saying it won't still be a comedy, I'm just letting you know, these topics will be in the story.**

**But I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_I first saw it live on TV, the lab that mom had been working at for months had blown up, multiple people were injured, and killed. I was in shock, how did this happen? I grabbed my phone and tried calling her, but all I got was her voice-message. Again and again I tried, but she didn't pick up. I rushed out of the house, jumped on my bike, and peddled all the way to the lab. I pushed myself to go faster, as my legs ached and I was covered in sweat. But when I finally got there, only few ambulances and police officers were there._

_Getting off, I hurried over to them. They asked who I was, and I told them my mom works there. I showed them a picture on my phone, that's when they told me, "Your mother was found dead..."_

_It was as if the world had stopped in time. My eyes widened, I was shaking uncontrollably, and I lost hearing for a minute, the only thing I could hear was my heart beating. No...No she can't be dead... She just called me an hour ago, saying that she was working late... and to save her some dinner I made..._

_They told me they retrieved her body, I rushed over to the ambulance, to where the body bags were, They tried to stop me, but I was too fast, and found the one she was in. She looked so peaceful...like she was asleep. Her face was still warm, as I touched her. that's when I felt my tears run down my face. I struggled as the officers pulled me away, and that was last time I saw her..._

* * *

_The aftermath of her being gone was just as terrible as loosing her. My grandparents died when I was young, and we didn't have any relatives to help me. I didn't want to be put in foster care, so lied to the police. I had to find a job and continue with school. But finding a job was hard, for junior-high school students weren't allowed to work, not to mention I was underage for most job requirements. Living off, cheep food, and using less electricity was tricky, but I adapted. I was determined not to give up._

_My junior-high school was not the greatest, it felt more like hell. They had a stupid way with sorting students, depending on your grades and how good of a student you were. If you weren't as good, you'd be put into E-Class, and be treated like low-lives. I however, was an intelligent student, putting me in A-Class. Like I really cared. Just get a good grade, graduate, and start high-school. If I wanted to survive in this world I need to get the best in every exam, which equals the best job for me to live a __sustainable __life._

_I thought I'd be fine, just act like everything is fine... But I couldn't do it. Depression consumed me, I struggling, and started losing my passions and temper when I was at school. I would start to skip days, because I couldn't take it, and over taking pain medicine was becoming hard..._

_One day, when I did show my face at school, the worst thing happened. Some boys from my class, who called themselves the Big Five, found me in the library, and started lecturing me. __"Where have you been?" __"Do you know how many days you've missed?" __"What about this up coming exam?" Blah blah blah. That's when Seo Tomoya said. "Did you hear what happened to Mrs. Yukimura? Apparently she died."_

_On, and on they went about her position at the school, and how annoying it is that now no one is there to deal with the E-Class students. I don't know if they were doing it on purpose, or they really were stupid in forgetting that their former teacher was was my mom! And that's when I snapped. Pushing out of my chair, I glared murderously at them, which made them flinch. "You shut... your FUCKING MOUTH!" I swung my fist at Tomoya._

_I broke his jaw. Fractured it into pieces. He had to go to the emergency room. I was suspended for 4 days. I didn't care, I didn't care for anything. To me, in that moment, he got was he deserved. The chairman himself told me that I was being moved to Class-E, and how disappointed he was that a top A student like me, let everyone down. The "high expectations" I was given by my teachers was gone. But who really gives a damn..._

* * *

_First day of being in Class-E, I immediately felt sick. I walked up the trail that lead to the building, my mind kept messing with me. That's when I finally saw it: a_ _old rundown wooden school building. Figures, like the school would pay for repairs on it. As I walked in, and opened the door, I saw the last one to arrive. Everyone turned their attention on me. Just ignore it, I told myself, and took a seat in the very back._

_But I could hear them whispering about me. "Who is that?" "I think that's Yukimura Konata, she's originally from Class-A." "Yukimura? Isn't that sensei's name?" "Come to think of it, she dose look like her?" "Word is she punched one of the top A students, and got moved." "I heard she put him in the hospital."_

_Why was everyone whispering so loud?! I lowered my head more, staring at my desk. I didn't understand why they were all here? Did they not know their sensei was dead? There was no reason to be here. My heart was beating faster every second, and my headache was getting worse. I clutch my uniform shirt, taking deep breaths to calm myself, but I felt like was gonna pass out._

_Apparently__ someone else noticed. One girl, (Kurahashi Hinano) got up from her seat, and lightly touched my shoulder. I jolted, and looked up. "H-Hey, are you ok?" she kindly asked. But in my mind, and how she said it, the image of my mom showed in her place. Suddenly feeling sick to my stomach, I got up, moved away from her, and ran to the lady's room. I threw up everything in my stomach. Taking more deep breaths and took my pain medicine._

_I don't know why I didn't go home after that, but I went back to my seat. Everyone now was taking more glances at me. I starting to feel the same irradiation I did when I punch __Tomoya__. But I told myself don't lose control. But then, one of the guys, (Terasaka Ryoma) had to come over to my desk and start asking questions with his buddies. "Hey! I heard you're from A-Cass, so why are you here?" I didn't answer, in my mind I was hoping he'd get a clue and leave, "Word is you punch a guy from your class, that right?" His stupid gin was really hard to ignore. __I couldn't take anymore, I needed him shut up, before I send another person to the hostel.__ "Oi! I'm talking to yo-"_

_He didn't have time to react, I stood up and jabbed my index and middle finger up his nostrils, lifting his head up high. He gasped in shock, and everyone watched if horror. I glared right at him, showing how serious I was, before turning to the rest of the class._

_"Alright listen up! I'm not here to make friends. I plan on getting through graduation, and leave this hell-hole. If anyone of you try's to get smart with me, you'll regret it! Don't forget, I put that guy in the emergency room." I lifted my fingers up higher, making the Terasaka grunt in pain, his body was shacking. I let him go, rubbing my fingers off his jacket, before I leaving._

_My threat got through to them, because the next day, everyone avoided my like the plague. There was still no teacher, and everyone just sat in their seats, waiting for something to happen. That's when I started to think to myself, why am I even here? Why am trying so hard? Everyday I go home to an empty house, that I'm slowly losing. And the only person in my life that I truly loved, who I could rely on, who promised to be with me...was gone forever. Maybe...I should give up too. If I do, I could see her again..._

_I planed on doing it. After school, I would go home...and end it all. But, after what happened that day in school. My life change._

* * *

It was hands down, the weirdest thing that's every happened to me. Adults dressed in black with guns came into the classroom. Along with some wired, beady eyed, four armed yellow tentacled, ginning alien? It was dressed in a graduation robe, wearing a crescent-moon tie, and a mortarboard on it's round head. We were all completely confused.

And then it spoke, without opening it's mouth, "Nice to meet you," it sounded like a male, "I'm the one who blew up the moon."

_Wha? _My mind was drawing a blank. But then I remembered that incident that happened hours before lab was destroyed. 70% of the moon had blown up, and was now a permanent crescent moon. No one knew what happened. Many thought it was the first signs of aliens, and now seeing this _'thing' _in our classroom, I starting thinking unknown life-forms were a possibly.

"I also plan to blow up the earth next year. So seeing as I've become your homeroom teacher, I look forward to working with you." He said with a wide grin.

_What the hell?! Blow up the earth?! _This hole situation was just too weird. I kept pinching my other hand in hopes that this was another insane dream for the overdose of medicine. But then, for some wired reason he turned his head and noticed me in the back. He stared right at me, only for a moment, but that was enough to make me feel uneasy.

Finally one of the men in black spoke up, "I am Karasuma from the ministry of defense. First of all, I would like you to understand that what I am about to cay is classified government information. Now cutting straight to the point. I want you to kill this monster!"

Everyone looked at him wide eyed like he was nuts. One of the boys spoke up, "Wait, so that guy is an alien who came to attack us?" he pointed at the yellow creature.

The _alien's _face then turned red, he narrowed his eyes, "How rude! I was born and raised on earth you know!" he said in a huff.

Karasuma then told us, "What he told you is true. the world's leaders are the only people who know about this. Before the world is plunged into panic... They are exerting considerable effort to kill him behind the scenes. In other words, an assassination." He then pulled out a knife and tried attacking the yellow octopus. However he moved at such speed that he looked translucent. "But at any rate, this guy is fast! Far from killing him, I'm having my eyebrows trimmed by him! Meticulously, even!" He was right, the octopus was trimming his eyebrows and giggling in humor.

Karasuma finally stopped attack and went into more detail. "He is a super creature possessing enough power to transform a full moon into a crescent. His maximum speed is actually mach 20! If this guy were to seriously run away. We would be helpless until the day of our destruction."

The octopus chuckled, putting away the eyebrow kit, "Well, that wouldn't be any fun at all. Which is why I made a proposal to the nations of the world. I don't want to be killed, but... If I become the homeroom teacher for Kunugigaoka junior high school, Class 3-E, then you're welcome to try."

This was madness! Why?! Why us?! Why out of all the junior high schools in Japan- no the WORLD, why Class 3-E?! This hole scenario was starting to sound like something out of a manga. Karasuma then said that if we successfully kill the octopus, then we would be rewarded with 10 billion yen! When you're offered with that kind of reward, your brain automatically starts thinking of what you could do with that money. And for a moment I actually thought it might be worth a try.

But then I remembered, I'm a transfer from Class A, this doesn't involve me... And besides, I don't plan on stay on this earth later on...

* * *

Once the government and the yellow octopus were finally done, I left in a hurry. As I walked home, thinking about what happened in class, I kept telling myself, _"This doesn't involve me. I've made up my mind, it's humanity's problem, not mine." _Finally at home I went to unlock the door, but then I realized, it was open.

I started to panic, someone must have broken in. But whether they were still there or not was more of a concern. I don't know why I didn't call the police first? It was late in the afternoon, and most people would be coming home after school or work. Maybe they left? I decided to risk it.

I slowly opened the door, peeking my eye through. I couldn't hear any noise, and nothing looked out of place. Very quietly I snuck in, taking my shoes off, but I kept the door open in I needed to escape. Everything looked fine, noting was stolen, or damaged, I started wondering if I just forgot to lock the door?

But then I heard it, a cupboard opening, and the sounds of plates lighting placed on the kitchen counter. I tested up, slightly shaking and keeping my breathing quiet. Crouching down, I tipped toed towards the kitchen, hiding behind the bar-counter. The sounds were much louder, whoever it was, was now going through the fridge, grabbing food, and starting chopping them, while...whistling? I needed to act fast; deciding that I would confront them, but I needed something to defend myself. Quietly reaching for a large kitchen knife in the bloke, I crept around the corner. I was now behind them, they were surprisingly large, and from the dim-lighting from the window, I couldn't make out their gender, or even if they were human.

I counted to three in my head I stood up. Holding the knife in both my hands, I pointed it at them and shouted, "Hands up!"

The figure stopped what they were doing, and turned around. Now I could really tell they weren't human, and it started to look more like the creature that was at class. Are there more then one? Did it multiple and is now watching the rest of the students?! I noticed the knife in it's tentacle-hand, it was dripping blood. I was starting to hyperventilate, but I decided to attack it, if I die so be it! Clutching the knife I charged at it, screaming as to make me look more intimidating. _"AAAAAHHHHH!"_

But just when I was about to stab it in the chest, it placed it's other tentacle on my forehead stopping me in place, before taking the knife from my hands. "Now Konata, knifes aren't use for stabbing people." it said in that comedic male voice. He turned on the lights, finally noticing that it was the same yellow octopus. Green stripes then appeared on his face, "But good try! However if you were listening in class today, you should remember that normal knifes and guns don't have any effect on me~"

I immediately pushed away from him, staring at him in shock. Why was he in my house?! Looking behind him on the counter I noticed that he was cutting up pork and vegetables. _I guess that explains the blood._ I glanced back at him, seeing the stripes were gone, and instantly pulled out my phone.

**911** "Hello police? Someone broke-"

The octopus started freaking out, "Ah- w-wait! Wait a second Konata! I'm not here to hurt you!" He reached for my phone, grabbing it, "I am so sorry, there as been a misunderstanding..." he told the receptionist. I tried to grab it away from him, but he pushed me back. He then hung up the phone, how sweating and looking exhausted.

I grabbed another knife, this time if he attacked me. "Alright you've got five second to tell me what the hell you're doing in my house!" I glared at him.

"I-I'm here on government terms!" he babbled, flinging his tentacles around trying to calm me down.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're living on your own, yes?" my body tested up, "I heard you're mother had recently passed away, and you have no one to look after you. And being at a young age, can't exactly find work," he slowly walked closer to me, in showing that he wasn't a threat, "I said I wanted to become your homeroom teacher, but I also wanted to help you Konata."

I lowered my arms, but kept glaring at him, "Why? Why are you doing this? A creature like you, who blew up the moon and is planning on doing the same to the earth, why do you want to help me?"

We were silent for a moment, as I tried to read his facial expression. He kept smiling, but I noticed it wasn't cocky, or stressed like early, more soft. Finally he spoke, "Let's just say for now, I made a promise..." he then perked back up. "So for the next year, I will not only be your new teacher, but your guardian!"

"...No, absolutely not." I shook my head. putting away the knife, I tried to push him towards the door, "You need to leave, I don't need someone watching over me. You're wasting your time." But as much as I tried to push him to leave, he wouldn't budge. It was like trying to move a brick wall.

"I'm sorry but I've already singed a deal with the government-"

"I DON"T CARE! LEAVE!" I shouted, glaring back at him. He then did a spin turn, moving away from me and back into the kitchen.

"Now, now, it won't be so bad. Here, I've already started making dinner for us! I'm sure that spending time together, and with a little time we can-"

"You don't understand! I wasn't planning on living anymore!" I screamed out my thoughts, what was the point in hiding them?

The octopus turned back at me, his beady white eyes widened, and his smile was uneasy looking. "Konata... I-I- I can't let you do that... It's my job as your teacher to make sure no harm comes to any of my students. What would your mother think-"

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" I glared glossy daggers at him, "The only person I've ever known who truly cared for me is gone! What's the point in living! I have no one! And this hole E-Class teacher - blowing up the world is bullshit! It doesn't involve me! I'm not apart of E-Class!" I screamed my lugs out, till I started panting. Lowering my head, so my hair could hide my face. I didn't want him to see me cry. "I just want to leave this world... and be with her again... There's no point in living if you don't anyone with you..."

I tried to keep my crying quiet, rubbing my eyes dry, but the tears kept falling. Suddenly I felt a gentle touch of his tentacle hand on my head, as he gently rubbed it. "Konata... I understand how you feel. Losing someone you loved at such a young age is very difficult," he calmly said, "I'm not here to replace her, I could never... But I'd hate to watch such a brilliant young lady throw away her life, when it hasn't even started yet." he lifted my head, moving my hair out of my face, so we could see eye to eye, "And I think, your mother would want you to live on and achieve your goals." he grabbed a tissue and whipped my eyes.

"...How am I suppose to do that when you're planning on destroying the earth?" I asked, taking the tissue.

"Well, that is your job to assassinate me!" his smile widened, "And don't worry about expenses, the government had promised to pay off your rent and bills."

I blinked in shock. I don't have to worry about costs? "What about food?"

"That will also be covered! And since I will now be your guardian, I'll will also add allowances! On good school-work and house chores! So what do you say?" he reached out his tentacle to me, "I only wish to help you Konata, you don't have to treat me like a foster parent, just think of me as someone you can rely on."

I looked at his tentacle, and back at him: all my expenses will be fully payed, and if I manege to kill this creature, I get 10 billion yen, that I could put towards a top collage and career. But, am I really ok with letting this...alien octopus live with me? He is just here because by law a 15 year old can't live on her own. And... he _'doesn't' _seem like a bad guy. I thought back to what he said; and he was right, mom wouldn't want me to give up, because that not the real me.

After a good long moment of thinking it through I said, "I will allow this, only because the government will pay for everything. And if you try anything-"

"I would never!" He proclaimed, sweating flailing his tentacles again.

"-Then... I guess this could work..." I frowned, "But don't go acting like a parent! You're suppose to be my sensei." I didn't shake back, I wasn't too comfortable with touching his tentacle hands yet.

The octopus smiled, shaking my hand wildly, "Well, I hope we have a wonderful relationship together!"


End file.
